rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 11
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 11 is the eleventh regular season of MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 15 contestants and 14 episodes. The winner of the season is Moonia Hamphell and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Ayumi Raincomprix (with a total of 8 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Celebrity Queens' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot with winners of Martini's Drag Race. * Mini Challenge Winner: Vikinga North * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit inspired by an iconic look worn by a celebrity. * Runway Theme: Celebrity Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Bottom 2: Leif Drenne vs Monty del Monté * Lipsync Song: Slayyyter - Celebrity * Eliminated: Leif Drenne 'Episode 2: The Big Drag Theory' * Mini Challenge: Get blown by enormous fans and show your funniest face. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sunnetic Blast * Main Challenge: Act in a live drag sitcom show called The Big Drag Theory. * Runway Theme: Leather Weather * Main Challenge Winner: Sunnetic Blast * Bottom 2: Black Pearlett vs Indiana Pacifix * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Icy * Eliminated: Black Pearlett 'Episode 3: Queerdale' * Main Challenge: In teams, act in a drag parody of the show Riverdale. * Runway Theme: Checkered Couture Since Sunnetic Blast was last week's challenge winner and Indiana Pacifix being the bottom 2 survivor, they will be the team captains for each team. * Main Challenge Winners: Roghana Royale and Sunnetic Blast * Bottom 2: Blakeson Spades vs Maxi Millions * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Never Really Over * Eliminated: Maxi Millions 'Episode 4: CUNTries, The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Strike a pose and serve the best pose of the cast. * Mini Challenge Winners: Indiana Pacifix and Vikinga North * Main Challenge: In teams, dance and perform in Congeniality, The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Witch Bitch * Main Challenge Winner: Blakeson Spades * Bottom 2: Indiana Pacifix vs Roghana Royale * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande & Victoria Monet - She Got Her Own * Eliminated: Indiana Pacifix 'Episode 5: Dragcessories' * Mini Challenge: Do quick drag while being blinded by very bright lights. * Mini Challenge Winner: Poppy Amelie * Main Challenge: Make your own original accessory set that is quintessential to your style and advertise it. * Runway Theme: Gem Glamour * Main Challenge Winner: Moonia Hamphell * Bottom 2: The Exterminatress vs Orlando Mercedes * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Girl Next Door * Eliminated: Orlando Mercedes 'Episode 6: Switch It Up' * Mini Challenge: Mimic RuPaul's voice as accurately as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Monty del Monté * Main Challenge: As pairs, make and showcase outfits that is a recreation of your partner's most iconic look. * Runway Theme: Switch It Up * Main Challenge Winners: Poppy Amelie and Vikinga North * Bottom 3: Ayumi Raincomprix vs Cara Cara Carnivalle vs Roghana Royale * Lipsync Song: Dorian Electra - Flamboyant * Eliminated: Cara Carnivalle 'Episode 7: Charli MTXCX' * Main Challenge: In teams, rewrite a verse on your assigned Charli XCX song. * Runway Theme: Robe Royalty Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Moonia Hamphell * Bottom 3: Blakeson Spades vs Roghana Royale vs Vikinga North * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - White Mercedes * Eliminated: Roghana Royale 'Episode 8: Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Blakeson Spades * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Facekini * Main Challenge Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Bottom 2: Monty del Monté vs Vikinga North * Lipsync Song: Iggy Azalea - Work * Eliminated: Monty del Monté and Vikinga North 'Episode 9: Puppet Roast' * Mini Challenge: Do your makeup in the dark in 15 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Main Challenge: Do a puppet show starring your puppet self and roast the admins of the RuPaul's Parody Race Wiki. * Runway Theme: Poisonous Purple * Main Challenge Winner: Sunnetic Blast * Bottom 2: Ayumi Raincomprix vs The Exterminatress * Lipsync Song: Brooke Candy - FMU (feat. Rico Nasty) * Eliminated: None 'Episode 10: The Future of Music' * Returning Contestant: Vikinga North * Mini Challenge: Do nail art on your own nails in 15 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: The Exterminatress * Main Challenge: Rewrite a verse of your assigned artist, sing with autotune and perform it live in The Future of Music, The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Beach Babe * Main Challenge Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Bottom 2: The Exterminatress vs Moonia Hamphell * Lipsync Song: cupcakKe - CPR * Eliminated: The Exterminatress Episode 10: Prancing Queens * Mini Challenge: Create a "Fake Housewives of MTXX" look using tape. * Mini Challenge Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Main Challenge: Dancing in a live drag dance spectacular. * Runway Theme: Joy in Jeans * Main Challenge Winners: Blakeson Spades and Poppy Amelie * Bottom 2: Ayumi Raincomprix vs Sunnetic Blast * Lipsync Song: Tommy Genesis - Tommy * Eliminated: Ayumi Raincomprix 'Episode 12: FestiBall' * Mini Challenge: Make a wig inspired by your fellow castmate, wear it and mimic them. * Mini Challenge Winner: Moonia Hamphell * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the FestiBall. * Runway Theme: Chinese New Year Couture, Thanksgiving Realness and Samba Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Moonia Hamphell * Bottom 2: Poppy Amelie vs Vikinga North * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Party At A Rich Dude's House * Eliminated: Vikinga North 'Episode 13: Queens Everywhere' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Queens Everywhere 2019 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * 4-Way Lipsync: Blakeson Spades vs Moonia Hamphell vs Poppy Amelie vs Sunnetic Blast * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - I Blame You (feat. Ellis Miah) * Eliminated: None 'Episode 15: Finale' * Finale Theme: Boy Sim * Lipsync Pairings: Blakeson Spades vs Sunnetic Blast; Moonia Hamphell vs Poppy Amelie * Lipsync Songs: ** "Take Me (feat. Ayesha Erotica & Donatachi)" by Boy Sim (Blakeson vs Sunnetic) ** "Hello Kitty" by Slayyyter (Moonia vs Poppy) ** "Solid Gold Clit (feat. Pearl)" by Boy Sim (Moonia vs Sunnetic) * Lipsync Finalists: Moonia Hamphell and Sunnetic Blast * Season Winner: Moonia Hamphell * Runner-Up: Sunnetic Blast * 3rd/4th Placers: Blakeson Spades and Poppy Amelie * Queen Congeniality: Ayumi Raincomprix Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 11